pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Hayworth
Lilly Hayworth is a 15 year old girl who likes Phineas and Ferb. Biography Early Life and Childhood Lilly was born in Paris, France. Her mother is French and her father is American. She is the second elder sister in her family. Sometimes in the 90s,Lilly Created her clan and She and her family moved to Danville. Lilly was so happy when she saw her family's house in Danville. Five years later, her sister Nathalie was born. It reveals that Lilly was very lonely since she was in her parents' house while her brother was busy hanging out friends when Nathalie was not born. Middle School In middle school, Lilly fell in love with a rich boy in her school named Andrew. When she was in 7th grade (Aug 9), it was the first time that Andrew gave her a gift, which made her classmates jealous of her. Lilly thought that Andrew might have a crush on her, but this is not true. When Lilly got a sprain, Andrew wrote a word on the band aid: L+A, which makes lilly feel better. Teenage Years Lilly met a bright red haired boy and a green haired boy named Phineas and Ferb. She becames friends with Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and other Danville kids, teens, adults and senior citizens. Lilly became one of Candace's best friends. Adult Years In Phineas and Ferb future times, Lilly was shown there. She had four children: Dawn, Priscilla, Paris, Angela and Michelle.which made the future Lilly suprised to see the young Phineas and Ferb.Apparently She is the president of The Yummy dupper Company. Appearance in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension When Heinz rules the tri-state area, Lilly was just a fighter and a ship controller. she partnered up with her friends. She wears a black strapless shirt, black leggings, jet boots, scanner glasses, fingerless gloves, and a small walkie talkie microphone. Personality Lilly has a fashionable teenage personality. She enjoys hanging out with Candace, Stacy, and Jenny. She even likes to have girl talk at her house. She loves to act, sing, and dance. Panic Lilly panics when she encounters a shark and a crocodile, which makes her have a nervous breakdown. Since she was young, she freaks out when she is on a beach. When the water is low tide, she becomes afraid and she thinks that a shark could swim on a low tide water, but this is not true. Appearance Lilly wears a pink tube shirt, black skirt and brown boots. She has long, straight brown hair . Sometimes Lilly's hairstyle is in a French twist, which resembles to remember Paris. Interests Lilly has a interest in ballet and music. She is a fan of Space Adventure. Her favorite character of Space Adventure is Princess Lilliana of the planet xlr5. Etymology The Name "Lilly" is a Latin origin and a flower name it means a symbol of innoncence and purity as well as beauty. Trivia *Her hair was fixed at Peach Hair Salon. Her favorite salon in Paris is Scent Amore. *All of her clothes and shoes were bought in Glamstar, the second popular salon in Danville. *Her Last name was based on a actress in real life Rita Hayworth *Mostly she was daughter of the Senator. Gallery DSC04375.jpg|Lilly as Mary magdalene DSC04438.JPG|The Stylish girls is gonna sing i say little prayer DSC04670.JPG|Lilly and Andrew singing "Baby it's cold outside" DSC04671.JPG|Lilly first time kiss andrew Category:Fanon Works Category:Teens Category:Females Category:ElenaSmith Pages